


Abandoned Fic Bits- 1D RPF

by mandralyne



Category: Hockey RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Bits and pieces of abandoned fic. Title and pairing in chapter titles





	1. Lilo Nodame Cantabile Inspired

It was yet another day where Liam Payne walked the hallways of his music college on the way to his next class. Known as the school's top student, Liam silently judged his classmates as he heard their playing leaking out of the practise rooms.   
   
As he waited next to the practise room for his instructor, he listened to the piano coming out the room. It wasn't one of the traditional pieces, and seemed quite juvenile in tone. He listened for a few moments longer, and heard laughter and singing along with the melody.   
   
"Heyyyy, heyyyy. Pbbbbbfffft!"   
   
Liam peeked in the classroom and saw a young man similar in age to him, and saw his instructor. /Well that explains the nonsense/ he thought.   
   
The smaller man walked out of the practice room followed by instructor. "I'll see you next week Louis, remember to practice [add classical piece] before our next session. The instructor looked at Liam as she passed by, "Waiting for Mr. Cowell, Mr. Payne?"   
   
"Yes sir," Liam replied.   
   
Liam watched the other man walk down the corridor and shook his head. /How can they let such awful students in? We're the premiere school in the country./   
   
Liam walked into the now vacated practice room and sat at the piano. He pulled out his sheet music and went to set it on the stand as Mr. Cowell walked into the room. Not paying attention, Liam grabbed the score he'd been notating in his free time and dropped it.   
   
"What's this Mr. Payne?" Simon said, as he looked at the score now on the floor beside the piano bench. He bent over to pick it up, and looked at the annotations.   
   
"Fancy yourself a conductor now?" Simon sneered, as he handed the score back to Liam.   
"You know I want to transfer into the Conducting department." Liam said. "I just need you to sign off."   
   
"You will not be transferring out of the Piano department UNTIL you have satisfactorily completed my course. You have yet to complete the piano program to my standards."   
   
Liam looked down at the floor and stood up. "I don't know why you're not giving me a chance. I WANT to be a conductor."   
   
"You will never be good enough to be a conductor Mr. Payne. Niow sit back down or you will find yourself without an instructor. You already know I'm the best god damn teacher this school has."   
   
At that, Liam picked up his scores and stuffed them in his knapsack. "I guess I'm without an instructor then, because you're certainly not the best."   
   
"Very well then, Mr. Payne." Simon said, "You'll find yourself reassigned."  
   
Liam walked out of the practice room, and headed home. /That's some awful playing/ Liam thought as he passed by the apartment next to his. He opened the door to his apartment and set his bag down.   
   
He walked to his laptop and booted it up, and grabbe dhis scores while it loaded. He logged into his email, and saw a new email at the top.   
   
From: Piano Department Subject: Student Reassignment  
   
Liam clicked the email and read the body.   
   
Dear Mr. Payne,   
   
Mr. Cowell has requested that he be removed as your instructor immediately and you be reassigned. You have been assigned to Cole as she is the only one who has room for more students.   
   
Your first session with him is next Tuesday at 1500h.   
   
   
"Fuck!" Liam said. "I didn't expect him to be serious about dropping me as a student. Now I have that reject teacher."   
   
Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, put on in hsi mouth and walked out his apartment. Once on the sidewalk he lit it and started heading back towards the schooltrying to formulate his argument to get back into Mr. Cowell's good grace.   
   
As he stepped back onto campus, Liam heard some laughter and looked over at a group of who he recognized as opera students. He ignored them and continued heading towards the Dean's office until he heard his name.   
"Yeah... I heard Liam stormed right out of Cowell's lesson, and Cowell immediately tried to get him blacklisted. Cole stepped in stopped him from getting kicked out by saying she'd take him on"  
   
Upon hearing that, Liam turned around and made his way towards the bar. He walked in and sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. "Keep them coming." he said to the bartender.   
   
As he continued to drink, he heard his name called from behing him. "Liam Payne, the one and only. Sitting at the bar and getting bar and getting drunk. I would never have believed it, but here I am seeing it with my own two eyes."   
   
Liam turned around, and looked at the woman behind him. "Michelle." he said, "Have you come to make fun of me as well? Heard your poor, pathetic ex got dropped by his instructor and nearly kicked out of school."  
   
"I just came to see if the rumours were true. That the uptight Liam Payne, who I couldn't even get to have a glass of wine on our dates was in the bar, wasted." Michelle said. She smirked, "What I got was even better than that."   
   
Michelle sat down beside Liam, and ordered a glass of wine. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said, "You said I'd never be a successful soprano when we were dating, and now I'm the lead in the school's opera, and here you are dumped by Cowell sulking in the campus bar."   
   
After another drink Liam leaned into Michelle and tried to kiss her. "You'd take me back, right Michelle? I'm not so much of a loser that even you don't want me right?"  
   
Michelle set her drink down, "Alright Liam. It's time for you to go home. See that man there, pay for your drinks and then walk right out that door you came in and go back to your shitty, sterile apartment."   
   
Liam paid the bartender and left the bar. He slowly made his way towards his apartment, stumbling a couple times on the uneven sidewalk. He climed the stairs to his building, and after a few minutes of fumbling in his pockets looking for his, Liam sat down on the floor next to his door and fell asleep.   
   
A couple hours later, Louis walked up to his apartment, and saw Liam passed out by his door. He walked up to him and shook him, "Hey, you. Wake up."   
   
After a couple minutes of unsuccessfully trying to wake Liam, Louis unlocked his door and pulled him into his apartment. He set hsi bag down and undid and removed Liam's shoes and belt before he dragged him to his bed and laid him on his side with a garbage can by his head.  
   
As Liam woke up int he morning, he dreamed he was in a field as he listened to a lively yet haphazard piano performance. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room he was in. The first thing he noticed was the MESS. Laundry everywhere, teacups and bowls stacked, video games tossed around, open scores abandonded in piles. Nothing was free of mess, not even the piano ash eh looked towards the sound of the music.   
   
He saw the young man from Cole's lesson the day before. Louis looked over as he heard Liam groan, "Oh hey, I'm Louis."   
   
Liam slowly stood up, "I don't care who you are. I just... I have to go. I don't even know where I am, or how I got here."   
   
Liam picked his way through the mess, towards the front door and saw his shoes. He put them on, and opened the door.   
   
"Wait!" Louis called, "I've got your..."   
   
Liam stepped outside and sgut the door before Louis could finish what he was saying. Liam looked around and noticed he was in the hallway of his apartment, and then checked the number on the door.   
   
   
"Ugh, that fucking garbage dump is right next door to me?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He slipped out of his shoes, undid his shirt, walked towards his sink and drank a glass fo water before he fell back into bed.   
   
Liam woke up a couple of hours later with a throbbing head and said, "So it wasn't a nightmare that I got kicked out of Cowell's class. And did I try to kiss Michelle again last night? It's been two years since we were together. What was I thinking?"   
   
Liam reached iver to his sidetable and grabbed the ever present pack of cigarettes and his ash tray and stood up, and headed for his patio door. He lit his smoke and took a drag before he crinkled his nose at an unpleasant smell.   
   
He looked at the patio next door and saw several bags of garbage piled up. "Shit, I didn't even make up the garbage hell hole next door."   
   
Before he could think about it, Liam found himself banging on the door next to his. "Let me IN. Let me in you..."   
   
Louis very carefully opened the door to see Liam standing in front of him, looking outrageously upset. Before Louis could stop im, Liam barged his way into Louis' apartment.   
   
"Where, your broom? Dustpan?" Liam demanded. "I'm cleaning this up!"   
   
Louis pointed towards a pile leaning against his wall. Liam made his way over, picking up trash as he went along. "What's this?" He said accusingly as picked up a pan sitting on the floor.   
   
"Uhhh..." Louis said, as he scratched his head. "Mac and cheese?"   
   
"Mac... Mac and cheese?!" Liam exclaimed. "Mac and cheese is ORANGE. Not... grey." Liam dumped the Mac and Cheese pan and all into a garbage bag he'd found.   
   
"Why do you have a BOX of toys?" Liam asked, as he unearthed a pile of pkush animals and dolls.   
   
"For my sisters, okay? When they come to visit." Louis replied. "Just... Leave it."   
   
As Liam continued to make his way through Louis's apartmentment, picking up piles of dishes, bags of trash, and organizing his   
notes into some semblance of order, Louis sat down at his piano and began to play.   
   
/I cannot belive I got so overwhelmed that I cleaned up someone else's place./ Liam thought, as he washed the last of the dishes, listening to Louis' playing.   
   
"Play that again." Liam said.   
"What? My cleaning song?" Louis asked.   
"Yes, your clenaing song." Liam replied.   
   
Louis started the piece from the top, as Liam walked over and stood beside the piano  
   
"Not like that." Liam said, "Just like you did before."   
   
"How did I do it before?" Louis asked, as his hands hovered over the keyboard; unsure of exactly how he'd played a few minutes earlier.   
   
"Like this." Liam said, and leaned over the piano, and played the section.   
   
"You picked that up from hearing it ONCE? You're so good!" Louis said, and then played the piece the way that Liam had showed him.   
   
/He's good./ Liam thought. /Louis has a sense of the music, there's so much life. Why is Cole his instructor, he should be with Cowell. It's like he was made to play the piano./ Liam watched Louis play, and watched joy cross Louis' face as he continued.   
   
"You're good." Liam said to Louis. "I like your style."   
   
Louis smiled, "I can't believe how much better it sounds with everything cleaned up in here."   
   
When Liam saw Louis's smile crinkle his eyes he knew he was already in too deep. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget the playing or the mischevious man behind the piano.   
   
**********************************************  
   
A few days later, Liam walked into his first class with Cole and saw Louis sitting at one of the two pianos in the practice room. He groaned, "Why is my session with him?"  
   
"Ahh, Liam. You're here." Cheryl said.   
   
"I've been talking with Louis, and he told me all about how well you two played together last week," she continued.   
   
"Playing with Liam felt like falling in love," Louis said. "And he's so good, he picked up exactly what I was playign after hearing it once."   
   
Before Louis could continue, Liam sat down at the empty piano, and tried to not look over at Louis who was looking at him adoringly.   
   
"I want you and Louis to play a duet." Cheryl continued. "I think your styles would compliment each other well. You're already the best student in the school, Liam. I know you can do this, and help Louis as well."   
   
"What are we playing?" Liam asked. Cheryl handed him and Louis each a score for Sonata for 2 Pianos in D Major.   
   
"Louis' talented, so I know he can play it." Cheryl said, and continued "but it may take some time."   
   
Liam flipped open the score, and started to look over it. "Lets take a few minutes to go over this."   
   
Louis fidgited on his seat and reached for the score and slowly opened it. He glanced down at the music and a crease formed in his forhead.   
   
Liam glanced at Louis and looked at the score. /This is unneccesarily complicated. It's going to be hard/   
   
"Do you think you can play the beginning yet?" Liam asked Louis. "We'll take it slow to start." Liam said, as he tapped out a rythym on the side of the piano. "Like this."   
   
"Alright." Louis said hesitantly. He started to play along with Liam. slowly following Liam's pace. Quickly Louis started to make errors in his play and looked ashamed.   
   
Liam stopped playing and looked over at Louis. "What are you doing? You should be able to play this better? Why aren't you following the music?"   
   
Before Liam would continue, Cheryl stepped in. "Louis can play quite well by ear, but because of that, he hasn't put much practise into reading music."   
   
Louis looked down at the floor and fidigeted with his hands.  
   
"We'll stop here and I'll give you more time to learn the piece." Liam said.   
   
***  
A few days later Liam knocked on Louis' door. Louis opened the door and then tried to shut it when he saw it was Liam.   
   
Liam shouldered his way in, "Look, we need to practice the piece together."   
   
"I'm not ready, I need another week. It's hard." Louis said and grabbed his score which was open on his bed.   
   
"We don't have enough time for that." Liam said. "Look, if I play it for you, will that help? Can you follow along?"   
   
Louis nodded as Liam made his way over to the piano. He glanced around the room and saw the built up clutter, and wondered how Louis could accumulate it so quickly. He cleared some clothes off the piano bench, and cups of tea from the top of piano and sat down with Louis beside him.   
   
Liam played the piece afor Louis a few times. First Louis just listened, the second time and third times he followed along with his score. Slowly reading the music as Liam played, memorizing and taking note of all the changes.   
   
"Every time you play, I feel like I'm falling in love." Louis said.   
   
"Don't be weird, Louis. It's just piano." Liam said.   
   
They changed places at the piano and Louis sat down at the bench. Liam standing beside him.   
Louis started and stopped several times. "Again." Liam said, "From teh top. NOT liek that."   
   
"Liiiiammmmm." Louis whined.   
"Try again Louis," Liam said, "I know you can do this. How many times did you hear me play it today?"  
   
/Oh god./ Liam thought as he caught himself getting stricter and watching Louis get more and frustrated. /I'm starting to sounds just like Mr Cowell./   
   
"Let's take a break Louis," Liam said. He sat down beside Louis, and played the passage they were working on again.   
   
"You're almost there." Liam said. "Just a couple more playthroughs and you should have it."   
   
"Thanks for taking the time to work with me." Louis said. "I just needed more time and could have done it on my own." Louis leaned over and bumpoed shoulders with Liam to sow his thanks.   
   
As liam leaned in, he caught a whiff of sweat, on top of the greasy look Louis's hair had taken on. "Hey... Louis..."  
   
"Yeah?" Louis said.   
   
"I don't mean to be rude, but when was the last time you washed your hair?"   
   
"I shower every day." Louis replied sharply.   
   
"But washed your hair?" Liam asked.  
   
"Friday." Louis said, "I wash it once a week."   
   
Liam dropped his head and then looked back up at Louis. "Come with me."   
   
Liam pulled Louis into a standing position and walked him towards the bathroom. He turned the shower on, pulled down a shampoo bottle and grabbed the dhower head.   
   
"Lean forward." Liam said, "Now, is this water temperature okay?"   
   
"Yeah, it's great." Louis replied.   
   
Liam wet Louis' hair and poured a dollop of shampoo into it. He worked his hands through Louis' hair. Louis sighed, "This feels so nice. You should do this for me all the time. I feel like I'm at a spa."   
   
Liam smiled and rinsed Louis' hair. "Now where's your conditioner?" He asked.   
   
Louis pointed towards the towering pile of bottles on the sink, and Liam looked through them and found the bottle of conditioner. He opened the bottle and was overwhelemed by the smell of lilac.   
   
"What? I like it." Louis said.   
   
"I didn't say anythign did I?" Liam asked.   
   
"No, but you thought it. I could tell." Louis replied. "Now are you going to condition my hair or just stand there holding my lilac conditioner?"   
   
Liam turned the water temperature down and put the conditioner on the tips of Louis' hair and worked it in. "It has to sit for a couple minutes."   
   
After a couple of minutes Liam rinsed the conditioner from Louis' hair. Louis yelped when he felt the cooler water.   
   
"Cool water is better for your hair." Liam said and continued to run his hands through Louis' hair.   
   
Once he dried Louis' hair, Liam sat by Louis on the piano bench again, "Are you ready to try this from the top?"   
   
"Sure." Louis said. He started playing, and Liam sat there and listened. Once Louis finished playing, Liam smiled. "That was great Louis. Now you just need to play it like that  
for Ms. Cole when we have our lesson next week. Keep practicing and it'll be great."   
   
Over the next week Louis started insinuating himself more and more into Liam's life. It started by asking for help with an assignment, and continued onto Liam making dinner for the two of them. Especially since Louis revealed his lack of cooking skills.   
   
Liam found himself enjoying Louis' company more and more as the days passed. Whiel he still found Luis annoying at times, he found he started enjoying Louis' zest for life. And the evenings he'd curl up on Liam's couch and call his mom and sisters.   
   
Liam would look over, and see the genuine smile cross Louis's face, and listen to him laugh. "Yeah, Liam's great." he heard Louis say the one evening.   
   
Liam blushed and made his way back to the kitchen and washed the stack of dishes by the sink, as Louis continued to talk on the phone.   
   
   
On the day of their next session with Ms Cole Liam and Louis walked towards the practice room together. Liam, put together as always, Louis in yet another track suit. Liam was starting to wonder if Louis owned anything else.   
   
The closer they got to the classroom, Louis started to look nervous. "You're good Louis. You've played it in practice with me, how many times now?" Liam said.   
   
Cheryl walked into the room just as Louis and Liam sat at their pianos. "Are the two of you ready?" she asked.   
   
"Yes ma'am." Liam said. "Louis, play as free as you'd like. I'll keep up with you."   
   
Liam started, and Louis followed in, quickly setting the pace. "He's doing it." Liam thought, "the playing that's as reckless as he is is starting."   
   
Liam continued playing and at the end of the eight minutes he felting winded but happy. He looked over at Louis who had a stupid grin on his face, and was looking at Liam with hearts in his eyes.   
   
"I think I'm in love with you Liam. My heart's racing." Louis said.   
   
"That's just the thrill of a great piece Louis." Liam said, but he also felt something while playing with Louis. Like he could play duets with him for the rest of their lives.   
   
"Excellent job, Liam." Cheryl said. "You did great with this, showed your skills and you conducted Louis well. You're a great teacher."   
   
Cheryl grinned as she watched Liam take in her words.   
   
"Wait, this was a lesson for me?" Liam said.   
"That it was." Cheryl replied. "You want to be a conductor don't you? You need to be able to lead even the most stubborn."   
   
Liam stood there shocked, while Louis continued to be zoned out in the happy place from their music.   
   
"I'll see the two of you next week. This went v\better than I expected." Cheryl said.   
   
********************************************  
Liam pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for dinner ideas. Since he'd invited Louis over for dinner the couple week before, Louis had showed up faithfully every night.   
   
"How do you make all of this?" Louis asked, "I can't even make potatoes without burning them."   
   
He took another bite of the lasagna, and grinned. "Mmmm, seriuously, this is delicious."   
   
Liam held back a smile as he watched Louis' enjoyment of his cooking. He hadn't realized how much he liked cooking for others until he had Louis over all the time.   
   
Omce they'd finished dinner, and Liam had taken the dishes to the sink, Louis made his way over to the piano and started playing. It had quickly become their habit. Louis would play something while Liam quickly did their dishes, and then they'd work together on their assignments.   
   
Once it got late, Louis left Liam's place and went back to his. He smiled as he thoguht about how well he and Liam were starting to get along.   
   
***  
Humming as he walked down the hallway, Louis tripped over a cord that had been plugged in the hallway and ran across to an empty classroom. As he stood up and picked up his bag, a blond head poked out of the classroom.   
   
"Someone tripped over the cord." The blond yelled back into the room. "Hey, dude, you okay?" He asked, and offered his hand to Louis.   
   
"I'm good." Louis replied.   
   
"You a piano student?" The blond asked when he noticed the books in Louis' arm.   
   
"I am." Louis replied, "Why?"   
   
"I need someone to play accompanient for my exams. I'm a violinist." the blond explained. "The previous pianist said I sucked and wlaked out."   
   
Louis followed the blond into the classroom. "I just realized, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Niall, Niall Horan." Niall laughed.   
   
"I just got so excited about finding a pianist just now that I forgot to introduce myself to you."   
   
Louis looked at the set-up in the classroom. "Why do you have an amp if you're a violinist?"   
   
"Ahhh." Niall said with a chuckle, "I'm a rock violinist. Classical music is so boring, but rock and roll is life."  
   
He lifted his violin and started to play a rousing tune. After the song ended Louis let out a whoop and cheered.   
   
"I;ll play your accompaniment for your exams." He said. "Just play more more music like that."   
   
"Cool." Niall said, "Let's meet at my Dad's restaurant for dinner and we'll set our schedule to practice together."   
   
"Wich one is your Dad's restaurant?" Louis asked.   
   
"It's the Chinese restaurant around the corner." Niall replied.   
   
"Oh, I liek that one. I used to go there all the time for supper until I started going to Liam's all the time." Louis said.   
   
"Perfect, I'll meet you there around six?" Niall asked.   
   
"Yeah, I'll see you around six." Louis said.   
   
~~~~  
Liam had the table set at quarter to six, and the last touches of his and Louis' dinner finishing up. He watched the clock as it ticked closer to the top of the hour and Louis hadn't showed yet. They hadn't formally set anythign up, but Louis was still a creature of habit. He'd show up at ten minutes to six for supper and then hours of practise at Liam's piano.   
   
Liam's not sure when he started fitting Louis into his life regularly, but he could feel himself getting antsy when Louis didn't show and it was after six.   
   
 _Where is he?_ Liam thought to himself. _Dinner's gonna eb ruined by the time he gets here._   
   
Once it hit 7, Liam tossed the dinner in the garbage and walked out of his apartment. _Well, if Louis' not gonna show, I'm just gonna grab something for myself._   
   
He walked down the street and towards the corner store that sold ready made meals to go. As he passed the chinese restaurant he heard a laugh that sounded famililar. He looked in and saw Louis eating with a blond guy who looked vaguely familiar.   
   
 _Ugh...._ Liam thought, _He could have told me he was busy tonight, and then I wouldn't have wasted my time waiting for him._   
   
Liam hurried past the restaurant with a second glance inside and grimaced. Why do I care so much about where Louis’ eating? At least I don’t have to deal with his annoying ass anymore. He walked into the store and picked up a frozen dinner and walked home quickly.   
   
The next night Liam heard a familiar knock on his door, and sighed as he opened it up. “I’ve got a new song to practice and I’m having trouble with it.” Louis said.   
   
“A violin student asked me to play the piano for his finals.” He continued. “He’s cool too. Plays the electric violin.”


	2. Niall/Tyler Seguin

so they hook-up after the ufc match. segs buys niall a beer, they get to flirting in that fratty, fuckboy way that gains segs his crew. 

‘i’m tyler, or segs. either works. sometimes seggy’

‘niall.’ niall replies, takes a sip of the beer tyler just paid for

 niall expecting they’ll go back to his hotel, segs drags him home to this mansion. ‘hockey player’ segs says with a shrug at the confusion on niall’s face

niall’s floored, he just  figured this hot muscely dude was a  gym rat. maybe this guy doesn’t know who he is besides hot, blond and irish. he looks the type to listen to only country music and fuck, this is dallas. 

‘now.’ segs says as they’re making their way up the drive, ‘our options are fuck now, beer later, or keep drinking and we can play with my boys because i read things wrong at the match’ he shows niall the lockscreen on his phone. a chocolate lab and black lab piled together. ‘marshall and cash. they’re the greatest. got marshall when i ived in boston, got cash here in dallas’ 

 

niall pauses  for a moment, because he didn’t really consider anything but option one. ‘i was gonna take you back to my hotel, fuck you there, offer  you a shower and room service. can i still see the dogs if i take you up on the fucking and beer after.’ 

segs grins. like niall just unlocked the key to his heart

so they go in, get to bedroom, fuck around for a while, come out to the front room, segs flips the tv on, leaving it on espn. they met at a ufc match, he must like sports. niall didn’t know who he was, but segs knew he was part  1d, and it’s not like ice hockey was popular in the uk. he can be forgiven 

other things

\- they start texting on the reg. lots of  snapchats of marshall and cash

\- the boys get suspicious because sunshine  niall is even sunnier than usual

-actually pays attention to a couple of their tour stops, disappears for a couple hours and back blissed out, looking well fucked. ‘niall! is that a love bite?’ when they’re in the dressing room. niall reaches up to quickly cover the spot on his collarbone

-"when’d you have time to meet someone. we’ve only been here a couple of hours." harry asked 

-"met in dallas. he travels a lot for work too. decided to meet up when we’re in the same cities. saves the hassle of shagging strangers right. we’ve  become friends. he’s got cute dogs. sends me snaps of them whenever he’s home" niall replied.

\- soon the texting and snapping turn to calling and facetiming, ‘i’m not sure who has the worse schedule’ niall says with a yawn and leans back in his bunk.  he grins as sees segs stretch out. he looks over all of tyler’s tattoos,’ i think you and the lads would get along. you all like ink too much.’

-’nialler?’ harry walks into the section of the bus where the bunks are and hears an american, no maybe canadian accent from niall’s bunk followed by niall’s laugh. ‘oh haz, hey. just er… talking with tyler.’ 

‘show me your lover boy then. i always see his dogs and never him’  harry steps over to niall’s bunk and leans in.   ‘hey i’m harry’ with a grin and a wave. 

‘uh, i’m segs and you’re really harry styles’ tyler replies, looking a little starstruck.

‘niall says you’re a hockey player?’ harry asks and ruffles niall’s hair. ‘uh yeah’ segs replies and watches as harry walks out of the bunk room with a thumbs up and a grin

‘i just met harry styles’ segs breathes out as niall laughs at his fac. ‘so that’s haz, you can bet he’s gonna tell all the lads he met you first.’

\- the calls and facetimes and meeting each other's friends slowly continue. 

-jamie walks  into tyler’s place one night and says, ‘so when am i gonna get to  meet this guy you like so much you’d rather phone him then come out with  the rest of us after a game.’ he sees tyler curled up on the couch with a sleeping blond man on his lap and realizes this must be him

-’shhh, he just flew in from ireland.’ 

-tyler and niall continue like that for sometime

-1d goes on hiatus and tyler asks niall to move in with him

-they go househunting together, but one day   niall was in the studio tyler texts niall a video of a  backyard. ‘house is shit, but look at this yard’. he shows off an amazing pool, hot tub, green space for the dogs and holy shit-- a putting green.

-they put in  an offer, buy the house, start renovations. tyler breaks his heel at the wch and is on crutches for the third injury in months. he flies back to dallas frustrated upset crying. not even able to see niall as he’s in LA

* * *

 

  *   tyler   mentioned he did a photoshoot for espn magazine. niall didn’t think  much of it.  mentions it to the guys 
  *          louis googles it for shits and giggles. starts making comments about how zamboni’s never looked sexier. 
  *          ‘oh my god, what is he DOING to that ice lolly’    
  *        ‘niall! i am SCANDALIZED. witholding information that he has a TATTOO there?’



ALTERNATE VERSION

  * niall has the guys over to hid and seg’s place, and sharpy and jamie show up 
  * sharpy sensing a fellow mischief maker in louis says, i can tell we’re the same. i have something to show you 
  * he pulls out his phone, ‘i know you’ll know what to do with this knowledge 
  * shows louis the body issue photos. next leg of the tour the printouts start showing up everywhere 
  * louis starts putting rubber ducks in niall’s luggage, wears a ducky tshirt 
  * ducks start showing up in bg concert. liam gets in on it too bcuz he can’t resist teasing niall & tyler as well 
  * the guys all sing ‘rubber ducky’ during one of their shows



* * *

we all roasted niall’s ass for that bland ass chicken dinner on snapchat today 

but damn, he is SO PROUD of it because he was making tyler a romantic dinner before the habs game tonight.   he couldn’t exactly show off the full meal or the dining room set up. candles everywhere, music playing, dogs sleeping in the corner

gotta help his man get the protein he needs, & there’s like a giant pan of pasta & sauce on the stove, and the chicken goes w/ it. may as well make it a surprise, tease tyler a little bit, showing him the chicken going in the oven

* * *

 

@[niallhoran](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fniallhoran%2F&t=NTdhMDViMjk0ZTM4NmQ0ZDRmMTcxOGZmZWM0Nzk4N2RmNjk5ZjY2MSxhdzVxSldoMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ApKB3FlMh6EbyHoHCDBL9TA&p=http%3A%2F%2Foopsi1d-ditagain.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155431772750%2Foopsi1d-ditagain-oopsi1d-ditagain&m=0) Thanks so much to the [@lakings](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Flakings%2F&t=YzgxNjNjOWRjN2Q5ZDdlYTMwODE4OTU0ODQ3NTViZjVjZjhhZjZmMCxhdzVxSldoMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ApKB3FlMh6EbyHoHCDBL9TA&p=http%3A%2F%2Foopsi1d-ditagain.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155431772750%2Foopsi1d-ditagain-oopsi1d-ditagain&m=0) for having us tonight. Amazing experience. First hockey game and the hosts won. Thanks for the jersey too .   [https://www.instagram.com/p/BCw5WGasyF7/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBCw5WGasyF7%2F&t=MzUzOWFlZTQ0MTc2ZDdjMTFhMGE2ZGQzMWY4NTZhODk4ZTNiYzg5MyxhdzVxSldoMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ApKB3FlMh6EbyHoHCDBL9TA&p=http%3A%2F%2Foopsi1d-ditagain.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155431772750%2Foopsi1d-ditagain-oopsi1d-ditagain&m=0)

tyler gets the instagram notification and laughs. full out tips his head back and laughs. he pulls up imessage and quickly thumbs out a text to niall, 

>you are a filthy liar 

>first hockey game hahahaha

>hoe long have we been together now?

>but seriously? the kings?

>at least root for the guys from the other conference

tyler spends a few minutes getting changed when his phone pinged with niall’s reply. 

< haven’t exactly posted any pics from your games

< wouldnt the media go spare if  they got pics from ur wag box. im pretty and blond enough to keep up though

tyler looks up from his phone when a ball of tape hits him in the face, ‘look at that sappy grin on segs face.’ jason says, ‘so tell us, what’s your man got to say today?’ 

tyler smiles, ‘he just told the world he went to his first hockey game. a kings game no less. i was chirping him about it.’ 


End file.
